Stopped in the Road
by BlackRoseDragon13
Summary: Itachi x Hinata, Sasuke x Hanabi oneshot. All Hinata wanted was a nice road trip with her sister to see their dear cousin Neji and his wife, Tenten. What she got was an unexpected detour onto a road with no speed limit and a crash course into love. AU, age bending.


Great. Just great.

Fingertips gripping the edge of her raised hood, Hinata sagged her weight forward with a sigh. Her engine was _completely_ dead. On a straight stretch. In the middle of nowhere. With no cell signal.

Pouting, she released her grip and turned around, sitting against the car with a huff and pulling out her phone. Scrolling through her contacts, she glanced up at the signal bars, which were nonexistent. Her cousin had warned her of the notorious road to his current hometown, pleading with her to fly instead of drive. But despite his warnings, Hinata had romanticized the idea of a road trip with her younger sister and decided on the three day trip. She'd had her mechanic Kiba check over her car, and he had cleared it for the road. Obviously, however, he'd missed something. She made a mental note to berate him when – if – she returned.

"Hinata?" Hanabi gripped the edge of her open window, leaning out and around to try and spot her sister. "Are we stranded?"

At her sibling's words Hinata groaned, throwing her head back and staring at the endless, cloudless blue sky. At least it wasn't raining. "I'm afraid s-so..."

"Are we gonna die?"

Hinata snorted. "I doubt it, Hanabi. Surely someone will drive by, and can g-give us a ride into town. We're not that far out from the city, so...s-someone has to show up soon." Standing, she circled back around and got into the driver's seat, slouching and fiddling with her phone. Still nothing. Not that she actually expected any change.

Rolling her eyes, Hanabi plugged herself into her iPod, staring out the window at the flat expanse of land beyond.

Bored, Hinata flopped her head back, closing her eyes to wait.

She must have dozed off, because soon she jumped awake, snorting slightly while her eyes fluttered open. Blinking, she paused to listen for whatever had woken her up. Hanabi was oblivious, music still pumping into her ears.

Opening her door, Hinata looked out behind them, squinting. Dust was billowing in the distance – a car! Turning to her sister, Hinata shook her shoulder. "Hanabi, hey! There's a car coming!"

Grunting as her reverie was broken, Hanabi glared for a moment before removing her headphones. "What?"

"Car!"

That got her attention. Jumping out before Hinata, Hanabi jogged to the road and started waving her arms in the arid heat, jumping slightly in excitement. "HEY!"

Walking up beside her sister, Hinata bashfully waved one arm, almost hiding behind Hanabi.

The plume of dust got closer, and a loud engine could be heard, slowing to a stop. As the dust began to settle, the girls saw a sporty red car that hugged the ground, white decals gracing the sides. And once the air cleared, a man opened the driver's side door, stepping out onto the baked pavement and removing an expensive pair of shades.

"You girls in trouble?"

"Definitely," Hanabi announced, leaving little room for Hinata to explain. At sixteen, the younger sister was louder and prouder than Hinata, apparently born with both of their shares of confidence. "Our engine just, like, died. We're on our way to our cousin's, and it just kicked the bucket. Are we very far out of town?"

Hinata watched the stranger, who leaned against his car easily, crossing his arms and ankles as he openly eyed Hanabi. He looked about her age, dressed in expensive-looking shorts and a tank top – a matching outfit to the younger Hyuuga's, only a bit less...revealing. Hanabi was tall and thin, enjoying her mini shorts and spaghetti strap tanks with flip flops.

"Nah, it's only about another half an hour into the city," the male replied, glancing down the road before returning his gaze to the women. "I can take you in, if you'd like, and arrange for a tow once we get back. Baby's a two-seater, but I'm sure we can fit everyone inside."

Hinata flushed, but Hanabi cut her off. "That would be awesome, thank you. I'm Hanabi, by the way – this is my older sister, Hinata."

Feeling exposed, Hinata waved shyly. "H-hello..."

The man nodded. "Name's Sasuke – Sasuke Uchiha."

Leaving their dead car behind, the girls piled into Sasuke's sports car, Hanabi in the middle and Hinata squished against the door. Gunning the manual transmission, Sasuke took off in a flash, engine roaring and tires squealing.

"You girls are lucky I was out," he offered, smirking. "I like to take Baby out on the weekends and take her full speed on these straight stretches. Otherwise, I don't think this road sees a lot of traffic."

"You're definitely a lifesaver," Hanabi replied, while Hinata rolled her eyes beside her. The younger sibling was obviously caught in Sasuke's trap – cool car, cool clothes, and a cool attitude. Having little choice in the matter, however, Hinata just let them chat as they sped toward the city.

Soon, skyscrapers shimmered into existence in the summer heat, dancing like a mirage as they neared. "You should have signal soon if you wanna call someone," Sasuke offered, and Hinata scrambled for her phone to call Neji. "But if you need a place to wait, I'll just take you back to the place my brother and I share."

"Sure!" Hanabi chirped, and Hinata sighed softly into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Neji...it's me, Hinata."

"Hinata! Are you in town?"

She grimaced. "W-well, sort of..."

After a brief explanation as Sasuke wound through the city streets, Neji sighed. "I see...well, I still have a bit of work to do, but I can come pick you up as soon as I am finished. Tenten is currently out shopping with some friends, so I do not know if she can meet you. Let me see what I can arrange with my superiors, and I might be able to get out early – I'll call you as soon as I know more."

"All right...th-thank you, Neji."

"Of course."

Clicking her phone shut, Hinata realized they were pulling into an apartment complex's underground lot. All around were other cars of high value, and she began to wonder just who this Sasuke character was.

Shutting off the car, Sasuke announced, "Here we are – you can come in and wait, if you'd like. I'm sure Itachi wouldn't mind."

"That would b-be fine," Hinata managed to say first. "Thank you very much for your help."

The boy smirked. "No problem."

One awkward elevator ride later, the doors opened to reveal a nicely-carpeted hallway. "Here we are," Sasuke offered, gesturing and letting the ladies out first. Hinata was hesitant, feeling intrusive, but Hanabi immediately began exploring.

"Is this the penthouse?" she asked in awe, lilac eyes shining.

Sasuke chuckled. "It is. Here, I'll show you the living room – you can wait there. And I'll fetch my brother while I'm at it." He took them through a doorway that led into the belly of the space, with wide windows and chic furniture. "I'll be right back." Disappearing through another door, he left the girls alone.

Turning to her sister with a grin, Hanabi murmured, "Can you believe this place? This is crazy!"

"Hanabi, p-please..." Hinata said, exasperated. "We're not staying long – just until Neji can come get us. Please be respectful."

"I doubt we're gonna get to see a place like this again anytime soon – why not enjoy it?" Showcasing her usual confidence, Hanabi took a seat upon a plush couch, crossing her tanned legs and tapping one foot in midair. "What I wouldn't give to live in a place like this..."

Hinata deflated with a sigh, seeing she wasn't going to get anywhere with her sister. Hopefully she could make up for Hanabi's blatant disregard for proper manners. Hanabi was fierce, competitive, and often challenged anything set to standard. It was Hinata who was quiet, respectful, and followed rules instead of bending them.

"Hello ladies."

Turning back to the door, Hinata's eyes widened for a moment. Sasuke had returned, and was not alone. Behind him was a man who looked a bit older than her own twenty years by a calendar or two, long hair loose around his shoulders. Like his brother, he sported dark hair and eyes, with wizened lines running along his pale, aristocratic cheeks.

He was _gorgeous_.

Sputtering for a moment, Hinata finally got her throat to work. "H-hello," she offered. "Um...you must be S-Sasuke's brother?"

"I am." He gave her a warm smile, and her stomach did back flips. "I'm Itachi – it's a pleasure to meet you both. I understand you met some trouble on your way into our fine city?"

"Oh, y-yes...our car decided to die," she replied with a nervous laugh. "But we have family here that we actually intended to visit, so...we won't i-intrude on you any longer than necessary. I'm so sorry about all of this...but we're m-most grateful for Sasuke's help. I'm Hinata, by the way – my sister is Hanabi."

"Please, you are not intruding," Itachi countered, waving a hand. Hinata noticed the fine silver watch gripping his wrist. "I'm glad my brother stopped and did the right thing by helping you both. If there is anything else we can do, please – do not hesitate to ask."

Sasuke had taken a seat beside Hanabi, leaning back easily against the couch's spine. "It's not every day I get to rescue a few lovely damsels in distress. I was just complaining to my brother about this city's lack of pretty women."

Hinata flushed, but Hanabi offered a light laugh. "And it's not every day I get to act the damsel! Usually I'm not so easily incapacitated."

Sasuke grinned at her as Itachi rolled his eyes. "Not the kind of princess to be rescued, huh?"

"More the kind to slay her own dragon."

Hinata's shoulders drooped slightly at her sister's actions. Could she be any more crass? Sighing to her self lightly with a slight shake of her head, she glanced sheepishly at Itachi. "I'm s-sorry..."

"Don't be – my brother tends to open his mouth before his brain can censor his words," Itachi noted dryly. "But do not hold it against him – he isn't as crude as he comes off to be. I assure you, he means your sister no disrespect. They are young and bold – I see no point in trying to tame them just yet."

Hinata giggled a bit. "I suppose...Father usually doesn't take so kindly to her...exuberance."

"Nor does mine." Itachi gave her another smile. "Anyway, Sasuke has already inquired about a tow truck to retrieve your car – it should arrive at our family mechanic within the hour. Do you have someone to pick you up, or would is be simpler to have Sasuke take you where you wish to go?"

Hinata mentally cringed at his words – surely people like them could afford someone to fix their cars for any price, but she could feel her wallet shrink in her pocket. "Ah, well...I'm not sure when my cousin can get off work to pick us up...and his w-wife is, um...busy. I'm not sure I can get into his house, though – it's p-probably locked, and I don't have a spare key..." She faded into silence, feeling the weight of guilt in her stomach grow as she hinted at encroaching on the brothers' kindness further.

"Well, you are more than welcome to stay with us until your cousin is free – neither of us have any plans, so please don't think your presence is a hindrance. In fact, I think Sasuke quite likes the company." He grinned over at his brother, who was engrossed in conversation with Hanabi.

"Thank you...Hinata murmured, averting her gaze. "I wish there was s-some way I could repay you."

"Nonsense – we're happy to help. And though his word choice was crude, Sasuke is right – it's certainly a break in the monotony. We rarely get to host sincere company."

Hinata paused, wondering what he meant, but too shy to ask. "I...see."

"Can I get you anything to drink? Water, or iced tea perhaps? The heat is unbelievable today – I'm sure you two were suffering until Sasuke came around." Breaking his stance, Itachi walked toward an elaborate kitchen, glancing up at her as he listed off what was held in the fridge. "I also have some coolers, if you'd like."

"Oh, n-no – I'm not quite twenty-one yet," Hinata stammered, waving her hands. "And Hanabi is only sixteen. Water would be wonderful, thank you."

"Do you have any pop?" Hanabi asked, perking up at the mention of a drink.

"Sure – come take your pick."

Leaving the couch, Hanabi was unaware of Sasuke's trailing gaze as she made her way over, picking out a lime soda and cracking open the top. Hinata frowned lightly at him, but relaxed when she realized that he would hardly have the time to do much more than look. As an older sibling, Hinata felt inclined to say something, but let the matter rest.

Handing Hinata her water, Itachi took a sip of his own bottled iced tea before asking, "So, how far did you two come? Hopefully not far if it was by car."

"It's about a th-three day trip from home to here," Hinata answered, chuckling dryly. "Neji – our cousin – advised we fly, but...I don't get much time with Hanabi anymore, so...I thought a road trip would be a fun way to spend some e-extra time with her. Things were going well until the engine stalled out..." She sighed. "I'm just thankful we weren't stuck out there too long."

"Sasuke takes his car out every chance he gets," Itachi murmured, watching as Hanabi retook her seat beside his brother. "Nearly every weekend he likes to try and break the sound barrier on that straight stretch. Thankfully there aren't many cops that way, though I truly wish he would tone it down a bit. I have to admit, however, that I'm glad you decided to drive. As unfortunate as your car's situation may be, I'm glad we had the chance to meet."

Hinata colored darkly, and she cleared her throat, looking away shyly. "I...I suppose...that is one way to look at it..." She jumped, however, as her phone began to ring. Excusing herself, she flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

"Hinata, I'm very sorry – we have a big case this week, and my First Chair is telling me I can't get out early. Technically working this weekend is overtime already, but...well, he's being very stern in his rulings. I have no idea when I'll be able to get out. And though I have tried to catch Tenten, her phone is apparently off – she tends to, ah...ignore me when she gets her girls' day with her friends. I left her a message to call you as soon as she can, but given that she's with friends she has not seen in a long time, I fear that may be a while yet."

Sighing into the receiver, Hinata replied, "No, no...that's fine. I understand – your work is important, and I wouldn't want to bother Tenten if this visit is a r-rare one. Um...we're currently staying with someone, so I guess we can linger a while longer. I'll have my phone with me at all times if something changes."

"Of course. I'm so sorry Hinata." Neji paused. "Who are you with, if I might ask?"

"Um...Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke is the one who picked us up, and we're in their apartment at the moment. They're being v-very generous with their help." She glanced over at the brothers, who were both talking with Hanabi. "I think they're g-good people, so don't worry."

A dry laugh escaped Neji. "You've got to be kidding me..._the_ Uchiha brothers?"

"Um..." Hinata blinked. "I...I guess so...?"

"Itachi has his hands in about as many pots as he can. He's on the city council, and rubs elbows with many powerful figures. His father, Fugaku, runs a large corporation that manufactures electronics, so he has money to run for offices and pretty much controls large parts of the city. His brother is still in high school, but I'm sure that once he graduates the two will have more combined influence than I'd ever be comfortable with."

Hinata paled. "I...I see..."

"I'm not saying they're bad people – Itachi, in fact, does a lot of good work – but just...be careful. Those two wield a lot of power."

"O-okay...well, I guess...I'll talk to you later." Shutting her phone, Hinata exhaled shakily. So, she and her sister were basically stranded with two men they barely knew, and who also happened to be political powerhouses in the city they were currently stranded in.

Perfect.

"Is everything all right, Hinata?"

Jumping a bit, the woman turned and nodded. "Ah, y-yes...well, sort of. Neji is indisposed with, um, legal work, and his wife is still...busy. I'm afraid none of us have any idea when we can meet up."

"I see." Itachi blinked owlishly. "Well, I have no problem with the two of you staying as long as you need. I'm just sorry that your trip is being so woefully interrupted."

"It's not nearly as bad as our intrusion," Hinata mumbled. "Maybe we could go w-wait at the mechanic's instead."

"Ridiculous," Itachi replied airily. "There is no point in you sitting in such a place for hours on end when you can stay right here. Don't even think about it – I know that you feel...out of place, but I assure you, Hinata – you aren't hurting a thing. In fact..." He smiled. "Why don't we make up for lost time? The two of you are supposed to be on vacation in our fine city, so why don't Sasuke and I be your guides until your cousin is free? We happen to know this town like the backs of our hands, so you can be assured we know all of the best places to see while visiting."

Taken aback, Hinata stammered, "Oh no, we couldn't -"

"I already told you we have no plans," Itachi cut in, eyes alight with some kind of excitement. "And we rarely get to merely go out with friends – anymore all of our time is used to create and maintain political relationships. It really would be refreshing for the two of us to just have a night on the town. What do you think, Sasuke?"

"Hell yeah!" the younger male replied, with Hanabi looking ecstatic beside him. "I think that's a great plan."

"It's settled then," Itachi said, clapping his hands together. "And no buts, Miss Hinata. I will not stand for our evening to be dragged down with your worrying – know that this is our decision, of our own free will. We want to do this. What do you say?"

For a moment, Hinata hesitated, sure she must be hallucinating this entire afternoon. Surely she was actually unconscious, having passed out from heat stroke in her dead car on the side of the road. But, even if it was indeed a mirage, then why not play along? As Hanabi had said, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Finally relenting, she smiled and replied, "Oh...all right."

Sasuke smirked, standing and letting Hanabi take his arm. "I don't think we've ever had the chance to have a double date, Brother," he said, chuckling.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Sasuke..." Glancing at Hinata, he added, "Let me change into something more suitable, and then we can go. I don't want to stick out like a sore thumb, overdressed among the rest of you." He took his leave, and the other three were left to wait.

Hinata glanced down at her own wardrobe. Far more prudish than her sister, she was wearing a knee-length white skirt with matching sandals, a simple white blouse buttoned over her chest. She felt out of place among the two well-off siblings, but then again, she hadn't really planned to dress to impress. _And I don't really have any way to change, anyway – my clothes are all in the car!_

Itachi soon returned in dark shorts and a tee. "Well, shall we get going?"

The group left the apartment behind, but instead of Sasuke's "Baby", they approached a black Lexus, the lights of the underground parking structure reflected in its flawless paint. "Would you like to sit in the front?" Itachi asked Hinata, approaching the driver's seat.

"Um..s-sure." Glancing at her sister with a warning look that clearly read, "No back seat shenanigans", she opened the door and slipped inside.

Itachi was a far more level-headed driver than his younger brother, and the group cruised through the city's streets at a comfortable speed. "I think dinner would be an appropriate place to start," he offered, glancing at a building inquisitively. "Sasuke, any suggestions?"

"I think you already know my vote," the younger male replied, sitting coolly in the back seat with his legs crossed and one arm around Hanabi's shoulders, smiling.

"Very well...I suppose we could go _there_..."

Hinata glanced at him inquisitively, but Itachi only smiled straight ahead.

They pulled up to a good-sized structure, the name, "Sage" curling across the building's face. Letting a valet take his car, Itachi offered his arm to Hinata as the group stood on the sidewalk out front. Noticing a large crowd gathered around the entrance, the woman murmured, "Can...can we get in?"

"I keep a reserved table here, as Sasuke insists on coming at every opportunity," Itachi replied. "Don't worry." Flashing his ID to the woman at the front, Itachi had to wait only a moment before they were taken to a cozy table near a large window.

Hinata was instantly reminded of his power.

But she let herself forget for a moment as she gazed in awe at the place. It was beautiful! Sitting gingerly on her seat as though it were made of glass, she let it sink in for a while.

"This is amazing," Hanabi offered, eagerly taking her place beside Sasuke. "I probably couldn't afford a glass of water from this place!"

Hinata colored darkly. "Hanabi!"

Chuckling, Itachi replied, "Don't worry – I understand. It's very spendy, but Sasuke has developed expensive taste, I'm afraid. Father doesn't tend to approve, but I can't help but bow to my little brother's wishes." He gave Sasuke a smile, and Hinata paused, seeing raw affection there. For a moment she was humbled, seeing a real side of Itachi she hadn't expected to. Looking down into her lap, she fiddled shyly with her cloth napkin.

Itachi let them have their pick of the menu, assuring them that the bill was not important. "I'm sure Sasuke will let us skip a few dinners to make up for it," he said with a laugh.

"Hey, speak for yourself," Sasuke muttered, though he was grinning.

When her dish arrived – a pork loin that looked too perfect to eat – Hinata stared for a moment before Itachi spoke to her. "It's best warm," he teased lightly, smiling at her as he took a bite of his lobster.

Blushing, Hinata carefully doled out a bite, slipping it into her mouth with a thoughtful look that soon turned to bliss. "Mmmm..."

The boys laughed, and she colored darker.

Before the girls could protest (though Hinata was sure Hanabi didn't mind), the brothers ordered a massive conglomeration of ice cream, brownies, raspberry sauce and hot fudge. Eyes going round at the sight, Hinata shyly dug out a small bite with her spoon as Hanabi dug right in. "This isn't n-necessary," she murmured once her mouth was empty, ignoring her ecstatic taste buds.

"More for me then," Itachi said with a smile, winking at her as he slipped his spoon into his mouth.

_Well, it's already here..._ she thought to herself. Mentally shrugging, she carved out another blissful bite.

Itachi paid their bill, and once the car was fetched, only drove it a small way to a long strip of road crammed full with shops and attractions. "This is one of the most visited places," he offered. "Usually it's nearly impossible to walk uninhibited."

But evening had just barely begun to fall, and apparently the heat was still a bit much for most. Two by two, the group made their way down the road slowly, the brothers letting their guests ogle the gifts and trinkets that attracted so many tourists.

"So pretty," Hanabi murmured as she picked up a bracelet inlaid with clear crystals.

Glancing at the price tag, Hinata blanched. "So expensive..."

Sasuke snatched it, saying, "If you could get one thing, would this be it?"

Hanabi actually looked shocked, apparently finally beginning to realize the scope of what the brothers were doing. "Oh, no, I..."

"Buying at these shops helps the city's economy," Sasuke countered with a grin. "Which, in the long run, helps us. Do you want it or not?"

Looking more and more like her sister, Hanabi wilted. "I..."

"Three...two..."

"J-just put it back!" Hanabi said quickly, coloring at the attention they were starting to get. "It's n-not a big deal! Besides, this is getting ridiculous..."

Sasuke blinked, looking surprised. "But..."

"Just never mind...Hinata, has Neji called yet?" Hanabi was starting to look desperate, and Hinata knew something was wrong.

"Um, no...not yet..." Looking worriedly at her sibling, Hinata murmured, "Hanabi...?"

Without another word, Hanabi hugged herself loosely and headed out of the shop and into the evening air.

Hinata glanced at Itachi, who looked back. "Maybe we should head someplace else?"

"I'm sorry...I don't know what's g-gotten into her..." the older sister murmured sadly. "Let me go talk to her..."

"Of course."

Carefully approaching her sister, Hinata watched as Hanabi paced slightly along the sidewalk. Something in Sasuke's gesture had clearly affected her. "Hanabi, what's going -?"

"This is just weird," Hanabi cut in, glancing at Hinata for a moment before going back to her walking. "I mean...dinner is nice, but...that bracelet is really expensive, and it's...it's a thing!"

"I...I don't quite understand," Hinata offered quietly.

"It's been what, a few hours? And Sasuke's buying me something. It's just weird..."

"Boys often b-buy things for girls they like, Hanabi."

Looking exasperated, Hanabi stopped her pacing. "I just...what about Konohamaru?"

Oh.

Hinata blinked. "I didn't think you two were, um...together."

"We're not, but...it still feel weird. I mean, after today, I'm probably not going to see Sasuke again...but I...I want to!" Hanabi looked nearly ready to cry, and Hinata hesitated. "I really like him, Nata...I haven't ever...liked someone this much before. Which is so dumb! It's only been a few hours..." She faded off, sounding like she was trying – and failing – to convince herself that whatever was happening was a bad thing.

"Hanabi..." Reaching out, Hinata let her sister lean into her arms with a sigh. "Everyone is allowed to have c-crushes...and sometimes they happen really fast. That doesn't mean you can't enjoy them for what they are. Don't t-take advantage, but...I'm sure Sasuke knows as well as you do that this probably won't last. So, if he wants to do something for you...I think there's no harm in l-letting him."

"You sure?"

"Well, maybe not sure, but that's what I believe."

Hanabi sighed. "Maybe we should just...go."

"Neji hasn't called yet, but...I guess we could do something else for now, until he does. Okay?"

Nodding forlornly, Hanabi stayed near her sister as Hinata gave a glance to Itachi that read, "Tantrum is over".

Walking over with his brother, Itachi asked, "I think we have one more place we can go, if you have time. I know that the day is coming to a close, but...perhaps there is no harm in one more try?"

Giving him a smile, Hinata nodded. "Okay."

The group huddled back into the car, with a noticeable gap between Hanabi and Sasuke in the back seat. Itachi glanced at them sadly in the rear view mirror, but said nothing. The ride was silent until they came up to an open lot with few remaining cars. Out beyond, sand stretched until it reached a calm ocean, the colors of the sunset slowly fading into the sea.

"I figured a bit of walking might do us all some good," Itachi murmured.

They disembarked, the younger pair walking out ahead – Sasuke with his hands in his pockets, and Hanabi with her arms folded. Behind them, Itachi and Hinata walked similarly, though with a smaller gap between them. "I hope Hanabi took no offense to Sasuke's gesture," Itachi rumbled. "I know that such an offer might have been interpreted as too forward, but...I think it's safe to say that Sasuke has become very attached in a short amount of time."

"Yes...I think Hanabi has as well. It just...s-scared her a bit. She might be confident, but she's still young, and she hasn't really had that kind of attention before, especially so quickly." Hinata sighed. "He didn't do anything wrong – I think they're both just...wary."

"What about you? Do you hold any reservations?"

Hinata paused, looking over at Itachi with a surprised expression. "What...what do you mean?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking unsure of what to say. "I was just wondering...if you had the same, ah...thoughts as your sister. Or maybe...you're the only one who hasn't been caught off guard this evening."

For a while, Hinata just blinked at him. "I..."

"If I'm being too straightforward, then let me digress," Itachi murmured softly. "I don't want to encroach on you...but I have to admit, I find it to be too great of a coincidence that at least three members of our party seem so...taken. With positions like ours, truth is a rare and valuable thing to Sasuke and I. It's been a long while since either of us have encountered someone genuine to just...be with. So much of our time is spent lying, being lied to, and plotting to stay where we are, that the feeling of merely letting down our guard and enjoying time with someone seems almost impossible." He gave her a sad smile. "Maybe that's why...we both seem to be so easily enthralled with the pair of you."

A blush slowly bloomed across Hinata's nose. Averting her gaze, she murmured, "I...I don't know. I've really enjoyed myself, and...it isn't every day I get to be around someone like you." She glanced up at him shyly. "So, maybe...I was caught off guard. B-but...that doesn't have to be a bad thing...does it?"

Itachi smiled. "I certainly don't think so."

Further down the beach, the younger pair had also stopped, Sasuke thrusting something into Hanabi's hands as he looked away with a pout. She gazed at it for a while, but then launched forward, hugging the surprised boy tightly.

The sun had set by the time Hinata's phone went off again. Fumbling, she managed to answer and hear Neji's voice.

"Is everything okay?"

Blinking, Hinata replied, "Y-yes, everything's fine. Are you f-finished?"

"I am – please forgive my tardiness, Hinata. Where can I meet you?"

"W-well, we're at the beach now, but...um...would someplace else be better?"

"It's fine – I'll be there shortly."

Hinata kept her phone to her ear for a while after Neji disconnected, sighing and flipping it shut when she realized she couldn't just stay that way forever. "Neji is coming," she announced flatly.

Hanabi, who was sitting between Sasuke's legs, pouted. "Aw...already?"

Sasuke chuckled behind her. "Oh yes, already – after a good six hours or so."

She muttered to herself, elbowing him slightly and grinning as he offered a grunt in response.

"Do we need to go anywhere to meet him?" Itachi asked gently, looking down at his shoulder where Hinata's head was leaning.

"No...he said he'd be here." She sighed again.

"I'll go get your things from the mechanic's first thing in the morning," Itachi offered. "If you could text me your cousin's address, I will drop them off on my way to work."

"Thank you."

The group fell into silence again, almost seeming to count down the seconds until Neji's arrival.

"Can we...do this again?"

Everyone looked at Hanabi, who had sat up from Sasuke's reclined chest and was hugging her knees. Not looking back at anyone, she added, "I just...want to see you guys again. I know that's probably stupid, but..."

"It's not stupid," Sasuke murmured, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her. "I want to see you again."

"And what Sasuke wants, Sasuke gets," Itachi offered dryly, making everyone laugh, strained as it was.

"Well, we can always come this way again," Hinata remarked. "I mean, Neji is here, so...we have an excuse, right?"

Itachi chuckled. "Yes, but no more road trips. One was enough to meet you, but I don't think another one is necessary."

More laughter, sounding more genuine, filled the air.

"It's settled then" Hinata murmured. "We'll definitely be together again."

It wasn't long before Neji arrived, walking stiffly toward the group where they sat in the sand just a few feet from the car. Nodding to them, he said, "Hinata...Hanabi..."

"Hey. This is our cousin, Neji," Hanabi offered to the brothers. "Neji, this is Sasuke and Itachi."

Neji looked like he wanted to say something, but hesitated and then bit his tongue. "It's a pleasure to meet you both," he eventually replied, still sounding forced.

The two Uchiha nodded, and the group worked their way to their feet. Hugging Itachi softly, Hinata murmured, "Maybe we'll see each other again soon?"

"You can bet on it," he replied lowly, smiling at her as they parted.

Hanabi and Sasuke's words to each other were out of earshot of their older siblings, but neither missed them briefly touching foreheads before letting one another go. The Hyuuga then took their leave, the girls seeming to linger as they waved and said more goodbyes.

Only once they were in the car and down the road did Neji demand, "What on earth happened to you two today?"

The girls exchanged smiles. "Well," Hinata offered. "It started when our car stopped in the road..."

* * *

**Hey guys!**

All right, here I've got another stand alone drabble for my OTP, ItaHina, from my 365 Day Writing Challenge! This is one of the longest pieces I've done to date from my challenge, and definitely one I had some of the most fun with. There IS some agebending, but I hope you can forgive it - I will admit I like to pair Sasuke and Hanabi when I'm able to justify agebending - I think it's such a cute idea to have two sibling pairs.

Anyway, I do so hope you enjoyed! If you did, please feel free to tell me in a review! I always reply, and ALWAYS love hearing from you as one of my readers n_n

~BlackRoseDragon13 


End file.
